thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boboka (The Lion King: Revisited)
Boboka is an adult female sable antelope that resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Boboka is slightly smaller than the other antelope in her herd. She has a strong upper body, thin legs, and long horns. Her fur is pale brown, and she has a cream chest, muzzle, and facial markings. Her eyes are a dark shade of brownish-green. Personality Boboka is much less stubborn than her fellow sable antelope, being willing to see the other side of a situation. She looks out for her calf and does everything to protect him. History Boboka and her herd attend Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. She reacts in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Boboka and her herd for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Bupu and his herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Bupu and his herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Several months have passed, and Boboka trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar and his army. She witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, she fights in the Battle of Kenya, with a galago riding on her head. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the voclano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Boboka. However, she survives, and after Kion defeats the evil spirit of Scar and the Evil Eternal of Lions, Boboka celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Boboka travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. A year later, Boboka attends the Battle of the Lion Guards. Later, she and her son attend Kion's coronation, and watch as he becomes Rani's mate and the king of the Tree of Life. Family Son: Boboka's Son Behind the scenes * Boboka is voiced by Erica Luttrell. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Antelopes Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited